


Fenris

by StarGuardian5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGuardian5/pseuds/StarGuardian5
Summary: Fenris was enjoying her life on Midgard. Then her father came to town. She met up with an old friend. Now Fen has to stop Loki, and an alien invasion, deal with past demons and find someone important to her! oh, and figure out hos to keep her magic from randomly making things explode. seriously, its getting old.





	

Hey guys! This is my first story on AO3!

Warnings: Fighting, OOCNESS (I'll try to curb it as much as possible but it's been a while since I've seen Avengers), cursing (Fen). blood ect.

To clear up on the Bucky/Oc paring, Fen and Bucky were together in WW2. I'm working on that fic right now. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

My name is Fenris. I am the daughter of Loki. Yes, I change into a giant wolf. No, I have no wish to kill Odin and bring forth Ragnorok. I just want to live my life on Midgard, maybe see my father again, prank my uncle, mourn my lost friends, and sleep. In that order. Of course, nothing ever, ever, _ever_ goes to plan when you’re an outcast. Here is my story.

 

Germany was nice when one wasn’t fighting a war. I had been there for a while. I was in Stuttgart, enjoying the sights of the city at night. Across the court yard, a party was going on. I could hear the music from my bench. I hummed along as I worked on my laptop. Last night, I felt a hard yank in my gut. My magic was trying to get my attention. There was something familiar in the air. It was my father. I could feel it. Little known fact about magic users. We could sense each other, epically if we were related. I tracked it to Stuttgart and was waiting. Sure enough, people ran out of the building. I sighed, standing. I pushed through the crowd, summoning my armor and daggers. Finally, I broke through the crowd and into the courtyard.

“Kneel before me!” Father yelled at the humans. I rolled my eyes as he threw a small tantrum. The humans were scared enough to kneel, I wasn’t. I’d seen more than my fair share of his temper tantrums. It didn’t really affect me anymore. He started berating the humans.

“Is this not simpler? Is this not you natural state…” blah-blah, Gah, when did he start to monologue?

An old man stood.

“Not to men like you.”

 Father scowled.

Better distract him. Taking a deep breath, I yelled out,

“Father!”

He jerked around so fast he nearly tripped on his cape. I fought desperately not to snort with laughter. That was why my own cloak stopped at my knees. I threw my hood down and scowled.

“Fenris?” he whispered. Ah wolf hearing, what a wonderful thing.

“What are you doing here Father?” I demanded. He took a step and was in front of me. I craned my head back to look at him. I frowned, his eyes were blue; not the green we both shared. I stepped back as he lifted his scepter. When did he get that? Father had always preferred daggers.

“Kneel,” he growled, face twisting into a snarl. I had to fight my wolf back at that challenge, ducking as the scepter went to touch my chest. Yeah, no. not happening.

“Father stop!” I yelped, ducking a blast of magic. I threw a barrier over the humans. “Run!” I spat at them. All but one man were running. I dropped the barrier in shock.

“Fen?” Captain Rogers, aka Captain America gasped.

“Cap?” I yelped, ducking another swing of the scepter. “I could use some help!” That woke him up. Cap jumped right in, covering my back as I drew a dagger.

“We….are….going…to talk!” Cap yelled at me as I shoved him out of my way to deflect the spear and send it spinning out of Father’s hands. I grabbed a chunk of cape and threw him to the ground, dagger at his throat.

“Yield,” I snarled. I heard something screaming in the air over head. I risked a glance to see Ironman standing there, hand pointed in our direction. Father took advantage and threw me off. Oh that was it.

I ran towards him and shifted into wolf form. Now, I was quite large in my wolf form, about the size of a horse and bulky with muscle and black as night. I slammed into Father and knocked him down again.

“Yield!” I snarled. I really hated my wolf voice, simply because it was masculine.

“I yield,” Father whispered. I backed off and shifted back into my Aesir form. It was hard, I hadn’t been in wolf form in a long time. I ground my teeth and snarled, forcing the change.

Oh ow! I forgot how much it hurt to force it. I slumped, hitting a broad chest. It was Cap.

“Thanks…ow!” I grunted, moving my legs to stand.

“Fen?”

“I’m okay. I just forced it. I’ll be fine in a couple hours.” Cap lifted me, effortlessly, the jerk, and carried me to the plane thingy.

 

“Who is this?” Tony Stark asked. I pressed my fingertips to my eyelids as a headache started to come on.

“I’m Fenris Lokidottri,” I sighed. “He’s my father.” I pointed to Father. He sneered at me.

“Weak,” he muttered. I snarled.

“Strong enough to knock you on your ass, thrall!”

“Fen, enough,” Cap touched my shoulder. I huffed, crossing my arms. I ground my teeth against the pins and needles. Ugh. Cap and Stark began arguing. I bristled at the capsicle comment. Thunder crashed outside.

“Storm’s getting worse,” Agent Romanov pipped up. I stood, ignoring the sharp cramps in my legs. _Ow!_ In the next instant, I yelped as magic practically crackled along the quinjet. Thunder boomed.

“Fuck _everything_!”  I groaned.

“What is it Fen?” Cap’s hand clamped on my elbow.

“My uncle, I think he’s trying to come here.” I grinned as Father flinched as lightning flashed.

“Don’t like lightning?” Steve quipped.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,” Father snapped back. I laughed.

“We both know that’s a lie. How many times did you save Uncle?” I asked. Before he could reply, there was a thud on the roof. “Oh, goody.” I pressed the button that opened the ramp. Sure enough, Uncle Thor strode up, completely ignoring me and grabbing Father. They were gone in an instant.

“Rude,” I muttered, scuttling to the edge of the ramp. The wind screamed, tugging at me. “I’m going after them!” I shifted into a kestrel and shot after my relatives, ignoring Cap’s shout for me to stay put.

I glided down, shifting and landing on Thor, knocking us to the ground.

“Uncle you’re so mean to me!” I whined, sprawled out on his back. I threw my arms around his neck.

“Fenris?” Thor groaned. Oh right. I rolled off him and stood up.

“The fact that I can still knock you down is really sad Uncle,” I laughed.

“What are you doing here? Are you in league with him?” Thor pointed to Father. I growled.

“No! Uncle I felt him arrive and found him. I’d _never_ risk my home like that!”

“If you two are done?” Father snapped.

“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor demanded.

“I sent it off I know not where,” Father quipped. I curled my lip, ass.

“Answer the question Father,” I growled.

“I did.”

“Listen here- oomph!” Ironman slammed into Thor, knocking him off the cliff.

“I’m listening,” Father said. I rolled my eyes, watching him, a hand on my dagger. “You’re not going to follow them Fenris?”

“They can duke it out. Cap will stop them.” I shrugged.

 

Sure enough, we were picked up again and taken to S.H.E.I.L.D. I was taken directly to Director Fury.

“Hello,” I said, holding a hand out. “I’m Fenris. I’m here to help.”

“Fury. Agent Romanov informed me of your relation to Loki.”

“I’m not with him, if that’s what you want to know. I do have some information that might be important.” I rubbed my shoulder. “My father is being controlled. I’ll explain when everyone gets here. I hate repeating myself.”

“Alright.” Fury nodded, leading me to a conference room with a table. I sat next to Cap. He gave a wary smile and shrugged. I winced. I knew there’d be trouble.

“Ms. Fenris has information,” Fury said. “I’ll be down interrogating Loki.”

“I think Father is being controlled,” I stated. Total silence. Taking a deep breath I continued. “My father and I share many traits, including green eyes. Right now, his eyes are blue.” I clenched my fists. “I’ve heard legends of this. Once Fury gets done, let me talk to him. I’m going to try to snap him out of it.”

“Fen, no! That’s crazy. He’ll kill you,” Cap protested. I leveled a glare at him.

“Cap, I’m not human. I can take a hit. Plus,” I shrugged, “He’s my father. I can take him.” I looked at Thor, “Uncle, please, this may be our only chance.” He stared at me for a long moment and then nodded.

“Do what you can. But Fenris, if you can’t do anything, I will intervene.”

“Aw, I always knew I was your favorite!” I cheered.

Fury wasn’t too happy, but he granted me permission.

“You’ve ten minutes,” he growled. I shrugged. Ten minutes was all I needed to determine if my hunch was right.

 

There was a good amount of dread pooling in my gut as I approached my father’s cage. He noticed me and smirked. It brought up memories of another who had that same twisted smirk, covered in our mother’s blood. I viscously shoved those memories down. It wouldn’t do to lose it in front of the man in front of me.

“Hello Fenris,” Father spoke. I perched on a rail and studied him. He stared back with cold blue eyes.

“Father. What happened to you?” I asked. That got a reaction. Father’s face twisted with fury.

“Did Thor tell you nothing of what happened after you abandoned me!?” he spat. My own temper started to rise, but I choked the words back down. This wasn’t my father.

“I never abandoned you Father. After Mama’s death I had to get out of Asgard,” I sighed.

“You abandoned me! Then Thor and Odin cast me out!” he shouted. I hid my flinch and jumped off my perch.

“Papa, please,” I whispered. “Don’t make me have to fight you. Don’t hurt my friends.”

“You are weak, Fenris. Just like your mother,” he sneered. “You let her die. It is all your fault!”

My temper snapped and I was in the cell, punching him in the face.

“Shut up!” I snarled. I heard yelling, Steve and Uncle. I teleported out of the cell and stormed out.

 

“Oh no,” Steve murmured as he watched Fen and Loki talk. He heard what Loki said about Fen abandoning him. “We better get down there.”

“Fen is likely to lose her temper,” Thor stated.

“Just hope he doesn’t mention her mother,” Steve grumbled. Thor nodded.

“That has always been a sensitive subject for her.”

The two made it down just in time to see Fen teleport into the cell and punch her father in the face. He stumbled back.

“Fenris!” Steve and Thor yelled at the same time. Fen’s eyes, green and wild locked onto them and she teleported out of the cell. She brushed by them, the air crackling around her with green sparks.

“I got her,” Steve said, turning to go after Fen. Thor nodded.

“Be careful Captain. Fen’s magic can be dangerous when she is angry.”

“I know.”

 

“Fen,” Steve called. I turned and saw him striding up. The only thing missing was Bucky next to him. I sighed, fighting back tears.

“Cap.” I knew my voice was dead sounding. I was fighting my magic, barely hanging onto my control.

“Fen, what happened in there?” Steve asked, stopping right in front of me.

“He mentioned my mother…he’s being controlled. Papa would never say those things,” I whispered, hugging myself.

Steve hugged me. The dam broke and I sobbed into his chest.

“Shh Fen, its okay. We’ll get him back,” he murmured, rubbing my back, between my shoulders.

“Thanks Steve,” I stepped back and used my magic to clean my face up.

“No problem, Fen. Come on,” he chuckled, tugging me back down the hall.

 

Uncle touched the top of my head as Steve and I joined the others. I gave him a quick smile.

“Nice punch Wolf-girl,” Stark commented. I rolled my eyes.

“Horrible nickname Stark,” I retorted. “But thank you.” He grinned at me.

“So, did you get what you needed?” Agent Romanov asked.

“Yes. He’s definitely being mind controlled. But he won’t give up the information we need. And I can’t get it out of him with magic.”

“Why not?” Romanov asked.

“He taught me everything I know. He’s able to shield, even controlled as he is.”

 

I decided to hang out with Stark and Banner in their lab. As they worked on tracking the Tesseract, Stark bugged me about my magic and Banner about the Hulk. I decided to chime in.

“You’ll never be able to fully control it if you don’t accept that part of yourself,” I murmured. Both men looked at me. “What? I’m a shapeshifter and half frost giant. I’ve been through the phase where you hate it and want to get rid of the part that is a monster.”

“How-”

“I kinda have a bad habit of reading things I shouldn’t. After my mother’s death, I found a journal and read it. It was Odin’s and it told of how he found my father and took him in. it was about a week later that I left Asgard,” I explained. “Of course that was after I confronted Odin and told him that he should tell Papa. He refused so I left.” I shrugged. “Enough about me. If you wish Dr. Banner I can help you with control,” I offered.

“How, sorry I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t know what it’s like.”

“Actually, from what I’ve seen, your transformations are similar to how my magic first awoke. Embarrassing fact, I used to blow stuff up anytime my emotions got out of whack.”

“Really? And how come you don’t talk like Thor?”

“I’ve been on Midgard for a while. I learned early on that I got weird looks when I talk like I’m on Asgard. So I adapted my speech patterns. If I ever wind up back in Asgard I’ll probably go back to speaking like that. Or not, I might keep my speech informal just to piss Odin off.” I smirked.

“Wow. Okay. So back to the Tesseract, can you get a read on it Fenris?” Banner asked.

“One, call me Fen and two, I don’t know. I can try though. Get Steve or my uncle… just in case.”

Ten minutes later, Thor was leaning on the wall and watching me as I got comfortable on the floor next to the staff Papa had used. It was connected to the Tesseract.

“Fen are you sure about this?” Uncle asked. I nodded.

“Yes Uncle. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Just make sure if I start behaving oddly to give me a tap on the head,” I assured him. “Use Mjolnir.” I closed my eyes and opened my magic to the staff.


End file.
